Four
Four is a character created by the user Four. Application located here. Abilities He is smart and good at machines, and tries to spin his ears like his dad. Personality Four is one of the smartest of his siblings, or the smartest, and takes pride in it. And then he becomes a smart-alack. Four can be stuck up, slightly and can be a pain in the tail when he goes off on one of his rants... or tantrums, whichever you like better. Four tries to be like his father often, working with machines, after seeing Oswald work on it in his workshop. He doesn't like being mistaken for one of his siblings, since they're pretty much as identical as it gets. Four takes one more trait from his father, being a real prankster. He loves pullingH pranks on anyone that he hates, or just likes. Four cares about his younger siblings a lot, and often spends time with them. Four is a rather over-achiever, and sometimes fails at too fancy prank or a machine. Opinions of Other Characters Bunny Children: some annoying, actually, all annoying at times, but really likes all of them inside Oswald: looks up immensely to his father Ortensia: loves his mother of course, but hate when she babies him Uncle Mickey: also loves to learn from his Uncle, though not as much as his dad History Four, being one of the older sibling, had often helped planned pranks in Wasteland after he had been sucked up their with the rest of his siblings, when Oswald's stardom had ended, with Mintz technically 'stealing' him from Walt Disney. Four didn't mind being in their new home. Soon, he had plenty of other toons to test his plans on, which often included a prank or two. But when the blot came, Four felt quite crushed, and smaller than he did before. His mother was gone. And his younger siblings were taking it much worse than him. Feeling the need to take a few under his wing, he did indeed, trying to have fun, even though the gloom hung right in their faces, making everyone feel very solemn. And then, his Uncle Mickey had come to Wasteland. Awesome! He loved being around him, though didn't exactly like when he siblings kept throwing Mickey into the acid, or off a cliff, or whatever. Thank goodness that toons are flexible. When Ortensia returned, things got a bit happier around Wasteland. Except they weren't allowed to get ice cream as much as they wanted anymore. The earthquakes coming didn't really worry the young rabbit, and he kept on his business of sneaking in his father's workshop, sneaking into Pauly's shop, messing with Pete, and playing pranks of course. But then his dad got a letter from Yen-Sid. Saying that he could go out of Wasteland. And Four watched, awed as Oswald was sucked out of Wasteland, into the real, and this time, REAL, world. Surprised, Four immediately though about going after his father. It'd be an adventure! And lots of people to make pranks on! Oh, and people to make pranks with! Not really knowing fully what troubles were out there, Four set off on his own after his father, using the letter Oswald had gotten to send himself up there. Threads Participated In Other *Four is the bunny child in the right corner of the picture. Gallery Four.jpg Four 1.jpg Category:Characters